


No Way Out

by astrophelthracius



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Childbirth(very questionable), Hannibal is evil, Hannibal is impervious, He just wants to love Hannibal, Its Abigail, Mpreg, Omega Hannibal, Poor Will, Regency AU(I suppose), Resurrection, Will still loves him, Witch Hannibal (officially down with this)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-01-28 13:03:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12607248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrophelthracius/pseuds/astrophelthracius
Summary: Prince Will and his unbound evil omega Hannibal.This is finished. So far.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings: death of baby, death, sadness, manipulation(duh, Hannibal)
> 
> Hey. There are mistakes.

First is the rank smell of rotting waste. Second is the sight of pitch black. And third is the feel of rough hay underneath his very body. 

Hannibal tries to get his bearings in place. It is a feat that's all the more difficult by the dizzying nausea. He curses at it, something he hasn't done in a few months. 

He passes a hand at his belly, finding relief in his very soul when he feels his baby kicking at him. He lies there, awake but unmoving. Except for the occasional coo and prodding at his child. He had thought they'd catch up to him in time. All his carefully crafted plans were thrown the minute William entwined their hands together. 

Now here he is, locked in a dungeon cell with little to no hope he'd never see the light of day again. Yet his only regret is that his child may never see it in the first place. 

He grunts as a tiny foot experimentally nudges his diaphragm. It's isn't so unusual, his belly is getting small for the curious child despite him barely passing the halfway mark. He rubs his stomach gingerly. They'd never let him out, he'd be lucky if they let his baby live. But for now, this babe is safe within him.

He lays on the makeshift bed, just a patchwork of bedsheets over hay. It's a far cry from the soft, plush bed he'd shared with the prince. His back twinges badly but he ignores it for the moment, just relishing in the feel of his babe's movements. He fears the anxiety and sheer bulk of his emotions might but the child in distress. He should get some rest.

He sleeps. The blanket draped over his burgeoning belly, held tight by his hands. It's illogical but it feels as if his babe is physically safer like this. 

Days have surely passed, perhaps a week. All he know is they've brought him a total of fifteen meals, but sometimes he's ravenous by the time they arrive. He's uncertain of it's because he's pregnant or just because they don't feed him at the proper timings. He wishes for some sunlight, his baby's movements have been more subdued. Perhaps, sensing that not everything is right. 

He talks to his belly, touching it as much as he can and even telling them of his love. Unbidden tears fall from his eyes whenever he thinks they might not hear it from him out of his belly. He fears that one of this days, the child within him will not move anymore. And then he'd be truly alone. 

He's miserable and terribly unwell on the day his dearest prince comes for him. He's been throwing up almost unceasingly since the evening before and his baby is a silent weight inside him. He's uncertain if he has a fever but his skin feels clammy and cold instead of burning hot so maybe not. 

He turns his head just in time to avoid the influx of light from the torch that he could smell burning. He gags and throws up once more.

He curls up when he hears the cell door opening. The horrible feeling in his gut is still there but he stares it off, hugging his belly and praying to every deity that existed that whoever it was may just want something else from him. He's had some guards touching him, leering at him, and maybe they just want a little bit more than that. The kind he can provide or exchange for.

The hand that touches his face is trembling, calloused with years of swordsmanship but reverent and gentle.

"Hanni...Gods, Hanni. What did they do to you?" Hannibal glances at him, it IS Will. It is, but he can't bring his body to uncurl. He can't bring himself to show even his alpha, what had become of their child. Hannibal shrugs off his touch. He doesn't want it anymore. He just wants his baby.

Will kisses his temple, he can feel quivering hands on his shoulder, steadily inching lower. He tenses at first but then Will completely ignores his belly and holds his hand. His whole body shudders and he keens. 

He holds onto Will's hands, pressing it against his belly. Telling his child they her father's there. That they're finally safe. Will just weeps beside him.

"Hannibal. She's gone." 

There's a momentary silence that reigns and then the omega snarls at him. Hannibal hates him, he hard lying bastards. They're rude and horrible and they're pretending to be his prince to take his baby away. He scrambles away from the impostor, wailing miserably at the pain radiating from deep within his very core. He claws at the figures anyway, hugging himself. He needs to keep his baby safe, if not for him then at least for her father. He has to see her, she lust be the most wonderful child. 

Hannibal watches them warily until they retreat to the other end of the cell. They should be out, they shouldn't be in his nest. He's been cleaning it as much as he could so his child can have at least the best he can offer. They're making it dirty. 

He settles down when it seems they're not going away, but at least they're enough from him. 

He strokes at his belly. Whining when it only brings him pain. But it's okay, maybe his baby girls just wants to come out. But it's far too early so he'll just have to hold her off for a little bit more. He can't stop the howls of despair anyway because it hurts, it burns from the inside out. He grits his teeth, they say that nothing hurts more than child birth. Right now, he begs to differ.

He sobs, there's no grace to it. All the composure he's been holding has been torn down. He slipping, slipping further and further. And then he's just laying there, the pain has abated. Just like before, he knows it won't be long until it comes back.

The impostor steps closer. He huffs at him but there's no more energy to spend on him. He's ran out of everything. Let them do what they want. She's gone anyway, and soon so will he be.

The cell stinks of blood - old, festering blood. Hannibal is half out of his mind, pale and clammy and still so defiant. He kept coping to his belly, talking to it. Will can't find the words to describe the utter tragedy of the situation they've found themselves in. It's a terrible, terrible affair. The omega clawed and hit him, snarling and moving every which way in his madness at them. In the end, they had to move away to stop him from hurting himself anymore. 

Hannibal had eventually tired enough that Will could force him to sit still. Bedelia and the rest of her omega attendants were on him in that instant. Hannibal thrashed against him weakly when they prodded at his round belly.

Will wept. He wept for Hannibal and their dead child. He'd been too late to save them.

He pressed his cheek against Hannibal's temple, ignoring the claw marks the omega's scraping on his arm. His omega howls and snarls and tries to tear them off but he's immobilized, unable to fight in his weakened state. Bedelia forces hims to spread his legs, she presses on his belly to induce contraction. Will almost looks away from the sight, it feels as if it a mockery of what they had, what they could have had. 

Hannibal's biology takes over, mistaking the situation for what it should have been. He relaxes against Will for a single moment before he starts straining, pushing and panting as he labored- gods. Will holds him tight, bracing the omega against his chest. Their hands are in a tight hold. He meets Hannibal's eyes just the once and the clarity there almost throws him off. 

The omega slips away again. When the time came that he could stop laboring, there was no sound but for the attendants moving about. Hannibal laid in his arms, still panting but quiet about it. He's unusually limp and increasingly paling in pallor. Will holds him tighter, watching as Bedelia frantically works between his omega's legs.

Hannibal stares at him eerily, and it's only Almere moments before his eyes turn clear once more.

"Give me my baby." 

Will shakes his head. He's seen omegas with dead children. The way they lost the sparkle in their eyes and seemingly ceased to exist in this plane. He wouldn't- he couldn't see Hannibal like that. 

The omega grips him, straining to pull away again. 

"Give her to me! Give me my baby!" Will shakes his head steadily, he can't. He can't m, he can't, he ca-

"Please...please let me se her."

Hannibal clings to him, the crazed determination has turned to a begging cry. His resolve breaks. Will gestures for the babe to be brought. They'd wrapped her in a part of the torn bedsheet that's saturated with the rank smell of rot and blood. Will shrugs his jacket off and wraps the bundle in it. His whole being mourns at the loss of his child. He can smell it, the perfect blend of him and Hannibal entwined with rot and death. He wipes her tiny face, ridding it of blood and mucus.

He stamps her image in his mind. Then he turns to Hannibal, there's dread there but there's also the undeniable anticipation every parent must feel when they're about to see their children. He kisses Hannibal's temple. He hands him their baby. 

"She's perfect. Isn't she?" Will sheds silent tears when Hannibal rocks her. His omega coos at her, much the same way he did earlier. He doesn't let go, Will doesn't make him.

Hannibal doesn't react to any of them anymore, he just looks at her. He touches her with reverence, the gentlest of hands and the most loving gaze a person can cast upon someone. It's only when Bedelia finishes that Will stops watching him.

"We have to move him to a cleaner place. The infection would fester here. He also needs to get some sun." She stops there, they all know the rest.

Will turns to the omega in his arms.

"Hanni, do you want to stay at my room to recuperate or would you prefer the infirmary?" His words are ignored. Maroon eyes are transfixed on their baby's sickly grey skin. He puts a hand on Hannibal's shoulder to get his attention. "Hanni?"

The omega nods but he doesn't answer, just scoots away from Will and lays down on the cell. He holds their child against his chest, as if to feed her.

Will kneels next to him. 

"Hanni...we have to get you somewhere you can get better. Okay?" Again, he's ignored. He leaves it be, he'll just have to carry Hannibal out. The omega looks at him murderously when he touches him. "Hanni, please. Let's get you out of here, both of you."

The look on his omega's face softens just a fraction. 

"It's too late." 

Hannibal curls against the baby in his embrace. Pressing his temple against the bundle.

"Hannibal, please." His touch slides, accidentally laying on his daughter's cheek instead of Hannibal's arm. It seems to break something in the other man.

"Don't touch her!" The omega retreats to the far side of the cell, huddling protectively against a corner. The irony is darker than black as the scene plays out in Will's eyes. Hannibal and his burgeoning belly, and now his omega with a dead child.

Hannibal clutches her tightly, just sitting there. He forgets about them eventually when no one moves or approaches him anymore. He keeps reshuffling the bundle, trying to get her warm. This time Will can't hold back the clawing madness anymore. He sits down on the floor and cries. Hannibal sits by him after a while. 

"It's okay Will. We're here." Will sobs even harder when Hannibal pries his knees down and sits on his lap, their little bundle settled between them.

The omega coos at him, wiping his tears with the cleanest parts of his ragged shirt.

Will doesn't argue. He doesn't try to talk Hannibal into getting out of the tiny, dank cell. Hannibal doesn't want to get out, the time for it has passed.

Will stays with him for the first few days. He watches helplessly as madness tears at his beloved's mind. As the smell of rot permeates the cell and he eventually wonders if he'll have to replace her dead body with doll that's just as lifeless before she rots.

Hannibal doesn't cry, he also doesn't sleep or eat. The best they can do is get him to drink warm concoctions to "keep his milk from drying". He never produced any.

Will has the doll in hand when he goes down the cell. It's a beautiful porcelain doll with hair softer than silk. She has wondrous maroon eyes that Will imagines their daughter might have had. Her skin is as white as his but her lips are the same thin set of Hannibal's. He hates every fiber of her existence.

He enters the cell in much the same state. Hannibal smiles at him and looks expectantly, waiting for him to give her the kiss he always does whenever he leaves even for a moment. He hesitates when he takes the bundle of his true daughter's lifeless body. She'll be buried in Hannibal's traditions, burned with everything she's ever owned. His tears fall when he touches her. Just a measly bedsheet and his handed down jacket. He kisses her, the stench of death and rot clings to him as well. Hannibal's looking at him, waiting for him to pass 

He places the doll in Hannibal's arms. He stares at it blankly for a few moments, Will turns away with their daughter in his arms. His omega howls in anger, throwing the doll on the floor. 

"Where are you taking her!" Will bears the pounding on his back. The guards eventually hold Hannibal down and he ducks his head. He can't even look at his omega for shame of himself. This is what he'd done. This is what he'd let happen, he should have guarded them more zealously. He should have...

The preparations are made for her to be burned at a pyre. Will makes it a large one, one for for a princess. One she should be having when he's long passed from the world. He keeps her to his chest until it's time. The guards have dressed Hannibal. Pale, sickly looking as he is Will finds him gorgeous. His beauty in his suffering is painful to look at. His omega looks at him and smiles before moving to his side, seemingly wondering what the large pyre was for but not minding it. He cradled the doll and sticks to his alpha. 

Will's teeth clench when the priest sets the bottom of the fire aflame. 

It sparks something in Hannibal. Will doesn't notice it, not until Hannibal's climbing the ladder of the pyre, the doll still clenched in one hand. 

Will calls after him, tries to go after him. The guards won't let him. His trusted soldiers were holding him down, preventing him from getting to his beloved. He screams and growls at them but the keep their hold on him. He howls when he sees Hannibal place the doll beside their daughter. He called for him to come back to his side. It seems all his wishes will be ignored today. The omega lays beside their child. Will watches, mourns and seethes until all he can see is fire and all he has is the void in his heart.

He doesn't know when he falls asleep but he wakes to the gasps of people around him. His eyes immediately search where he'd last seen his omega. There-

He rushes over to the curled body. Skin still as pale as when he'd seen him just hours ago. There's another body cradled in his arms, their baby Will realizes. Skin as pale as snow just like his, but her cheeks are red and rosy. Hers and Hannibal's both. 

Will thinks he's finally lost his mind, but if he did it's blessed indeed. He takes off his outer clothes and drape it over the tiny bundle, Hannibal would kill him if she gets cold. The frozen guards get into a frenzy, they get him blankets to cover them with. They don't understand what's happening but the fate of his omega and their child wasn't a tale that was hidden very well.

Will is transfixed when he sees the babe yawn and open her tiny eyelids, her maroon eyes staring at her father's general vicinity. Will tries to caress her head but his hand grazes Hannibal's cheeks first, the omega startles. He automatically pulls the bundle towards his chest and flinches away from the alpha.

Their baby wails in surprise and displeasure at the sudden lurch. Hannibal coos at her and keeps her against his chest, enticing her with the sweet smell of breast milk. He looks wondrous as she latches on and feeds. When it breaks, he stares at Will with distrust and inches away from him. There's a wild look in his eyes.

"Hannibal, please calm down."

The omega sneers at him. "You tried to take her from me." 

Will nods. "I'm sorry. She was- she was gone Hanni. I thought it would give her peace to at least be blessed by your tradition."

Hannibal snorts. "What good would would a blessing have done for her, she was dead! You let them kill her, kill me. Poison me day by day in that rotten cell until I couldn't keep her safe anymore. And then they poisoned her." Will whimpers.

"Please, Hanni. Let me see her. Stay by me, I will do better. I'll protect the two of you." Will lets his irises bleed red, promising his protection. 

Hannibal looks at him, there's a darkness in his eyes that is new to Will. But he will embrace it as well, there's nothing he won't do for his family this time. "You will protect us? You will do everything in your power to keep us safe?" Will nods. Hannibal steps closer, letting him peek at their babe nursing on his teat. "Everything?" Will nods, ashamed of the flush of arousal coursing through his blood. "Everything." He opens his arms in invitation.

Hannibal walks into his embrace. Will gets a few moments to enjoy watching his daughter eat heartily. Then Hannibal leans his head against the crook of the alpha's neck. "Then my Will, you shall have to sacrifice much more people for our daughter. My power is not without its price." He nips at the base of Will's neck and hands him the bundle. 

Will looks horrified but one look at his daughter... Her red eyes flash an unnatural hue of red and her teeth prick his thumb, sucking at his blood. He knows there's not a price he wouldn't pay. "We shall call her Abigail." Hannibal just smiles at him, watching the darkness sink its teeth into his chosen alpha. 


	2. The prequel-sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby. Baby. Baby. Drama. Flashback. I mean...it’s a brief continuation I plan on eventually putting more details into.

In the days of the old, there was a great witch tribe. One that prided itself in its ability to emulate humanity, to assume person suits that so tightly tailored itself that sometimes even the bearer fools theirselves.

Hannibal, ambitious descendant that he is, covets it. He hungers for the opportunity to test his mind's limits. He'd seen humans lose themselves in their lies. He has an unquenchable thirst to understand the process. So he tailors his, carefully and obsessively. He inserts himself into the violent culture of humanity. His thrill at their cruelty is indisputable. 

He leaves the sanctuary of their village. It takes only a few leagues to encounter barbarians. He watches them day and night. That is where he finds the first piece of his person suit. He observes them, they were divided into three distinct scents - the scent of blood and sharp spice, that of the ocean's salt, and one with a sweet aroma. Those who smelt of sweetness were the most interesting. Each one held a savagery that was only reigned by fear of mortality and the abuse of their fellow men. If they were brave enough to unleash it, other beasts were quickly put to rest.

It is the biggest piece of his tailored suit. He finds that being an "omega" is almost a free pass into any tribe. 

He integrates himself within them, they take him into the fold all too easily. The "alphas" would fuck him day and night, he learns of their physiology. He plays with the omegas - day by day adjusting his corporeal form to match the aspects he desired. He pleasured and let himself be pleasured. The alphas took their “dues” and when he had everything he wanted for the first piece- he burned the villages down. He killed every man, woman and child. He's never been one to leave loose ends.

He traverses the world in much the same way, taking bits and pieces he deemed fitting for his person suit. He rarely left survivors from those encounters. He breezed through the human society, at ease with his person suit. He may have learned various things like fighting and cooking but above all was his love of carnal pleasure. 

His love for beautiful things will surely be his downfall.

He finds it in the name of William Graham, the single most interesting human he'd encountered. It was neither his title nor his money. What Hannibal found so tempting in the human is his potential. His soul's capacity for darkness, the very marrow of his bones were corruptible.

Hannibal befriended him, seduced him into his bed - once, twice- until the prince couldn't bear to let him go any more than he could the human. 

It started innocently enough. Will was perceptive, very much so. But he's still a kid.

"Hanni? How old are you?"

So Hannibal's meat suit grows older with his lover. He gets some laugh lines and lets his hair gets longer.

Will worries about his heats, contraception, mundane little things that Hannibal never cared about with his passing lovers. Being with Will and keeping up with his position in society also takes up all his time. The time he spends practicing his arts and communing with nature becomes less and less. When Will announces their engagement, Hannibal finds himself watched by the guards, never out of sight. He obsessively fixes the flaws in his tailored suit- little by little filling up the pitch black holes with humanity. And then one day he finishes.

Hannibal Lecter, child of the elements is buried behind Count Lecter. 

He wasn’t prepared when his past caught up to him.  
...

“Hanni?”

Hannibal shakes himself out of the trance. His own foolishness had almost cost him his and his daughter’s life. 

Will’s warm hand caresses the side of his cheek. “Is something wrong with the meat?” The genuine concern filled Hannibal with dizzying joy.

“No, my love. It’s perfect. The fat melts in my mouth and the caramel balances the acidity very well.” The alpha beams with joy. The meat he’d hunted for Hannibal was a particularly fatty one and far too afraid. Thankfully, Hannibal’s array of recipes were very diverse.

He nuzzles the omega’s neck and nips at his bond bite. He moves away after a while, standing to retrieve their baby girl who’d started fussing in her bassinet. His lips curve into a large smile as her lips smack open, her skin tinged in pink as she yawns and moves her tiny hands about. Very carefully, he puts a hand underneath her head and bottom and lifts her. The swaths of white lace clothing make her look ethereal. 

He cradles her, rocking lightly to see if she would still go back to sleep. Her small mouth smacks in displeasure at the lack of food after a while. Her eyes open and bright blue eyes look at Will curiously. She stops fussing for a bit, looking at him as if she could truly see him. But at a week old, Will was told that they could only see shadows. She eventually loses interest and lets out a shrill cry.

Will moves towards Hannibal, who was already pulling at the ties of his shift. A glimpse of his darkened nipple would have aroused his alpha in any other situation but right now Will is only set on ensuring their babe is fed and happy.

Hannibal smiles at him lovingly and takes their daughter. His long fingers pushing the shift off his shoulder to reveal a full breast. Abigail latches onto it easily, barely noticing Will as he stroked her cheek delicately. “She’s such a healthy eater.” He nuzzles at the omega’s cheek. “It’s because you provide us with the best diet.” It was said casually, as if being served human meat is the most normal thing. Will should be horrified. He should be disgusted how far from humanity he’s gotten. But the joy Hannibal exudes, the continued health of him and their baby. The very family he’d thought lost to him. There was no humane convention that Will wouldn’t break to keep them so. 

He cuts a piece of meat and feeds it to Hannibal. 

“Thank you Will. Your uncle truly is a delicacy this way.” Will’s eyes darken a bit before smug satisfaction rolls off of his omega mate. 

The alpha shrugs. “Well, I can’t say he was grass fed but he certainly only had the best.” He gives Hannibal a bite every now and then, both of them watching the little girl as she ate.

Will’s eyes sparkle when she yawns around Hannibal’s teat and his omega follows suit. Nap time for both of them. “Bed?”

The omega makes for their room and Will is happy to join them. They put Abigail on the wall’s side, Hannibal’s hand securely placed on her tummy. Will slid in behind Hannibal and pulled the blankets up over them.

His mate sleeps quickly, safe in his arms.


End file.
